Miraculous Tumblr Prompts
by Lunar-L
Summary: Another collection of drabbles based on prompts and starters.
1. Hypothetically - AlyaChloe

Anonymous asked: 33 with Alya and nice!Chloé ship? (I don't know the ship name lol but I love it!)

33\. "Give it to me. For science!"

* * *

 **Hypothetically**

It was getting ridiculous now. For the longest time they'd stubbornly remained at logger-heads with one another. Chloé may have become nicer and more likely to stand up to bullies than to be one, but Alya wasn't quite ready to publicly admit she'd forgiven her. Chloé had already apologised sincerely on more than one occasion so she was equally determined to stand her ground and not let Alya think she'd hurt her by continuing to act like she mistrusted her.

And yet, they worked together. They had never talked about how they knew who the other one was, and there had never been an epiphany moment when a light-bulb suddenly illuminated the obvious. It had been slow and subtle.

Someone flicked their hair _just so_ , or made a familiar comment or the light hit them in the right way so that their silhouette was recognisable.

It was watching the other when an akuma attack was announced and realising they used the same old tired excuses as each other to disappear.

And then there was the flirting. When Renarde had first appeared, she had felt like such an outsider next to an established team. As expected they were both friendly but it was clear that they were everything to each other (Ladybug probably meant even more to Chat than he did to her, but she was a stubborn bug much to Renarde's annoyance). It had been wonderful for Renarde have her own partner soon after, and it had been an amazingly thrilling moment for her when she realised that Queen Bee was flirting with her. So she did the only sensible thing and flirted back. Queen Bee had immediately felt like she was going to melt.

So here they were, standing on the corner of a deserted street where they had literally bumped into each other. Alya watched Chloé try to pat off the coffee stain she had accidentally spilled onto Alya's shirt, very aware of how her hand lingered once the stain had dried. It wasn't a perfect moment but clearly Chloé thought it was time.

"Césaire?" she asked abruptly, "Say a girl told you she liked you, hypothetically, h-how would you feel about that? Would you be into girls?"

"Depends on who she is," Alya answered, "I might like some girls and some guys, but maybe I have a type."

Chloé bit her lip and stared at the ground uncomfortably. "So, hypothetically, how would this girl test whether or not she was your type?"

"Well, in science class we research and test a hypothesis," Alya said, leaning in close to Chloé's face and giving her a sultry smile, "So I guess she would need to hit on me as an experiment."

Chloé mirrored the expression on the other girls face, licking her lips to bring them to Alya's attention before leaning in the rest of the way so there was only a hair's breadth between their lips.

"Well then Césaire, you better give it to me. For science!"

Neither one was sure which of them had closed the last sliver of distance.

* * *

In all honesty, I'm not too impressed with myself with this one, but I uploaded all the others so...

Renarde is French for Vixen


	2. Revenge Is Best Served Cold - LadyNoir

ferdzc01 asked: How about "I won't let you" with LadyNoir? I saw you were taking prompts 👐

I've been struggling with writing lately and thought some new drabble prompts might help kick start my brain again. Here's my latest VERY SHORT story.

* * *

 **Revenge Is Best Served Cold**

"Chat," Ladybug said with a desperate edge to her voice, "you can't do this!"

"I can, and I will!" the blonde boy said with a wicked smirk.

"I won't let you," Ladybug said, backing away as Chat Noir loomed towards her, an evil glint in his feline eyes as he moved across the rooftop, weapon in hand.

"So," he grinned, "stop me then."

"I swear to God Chat, if you-"

She cut off with a squeal as he launched the snowball he was carrying and hit her square in the face. Glaring, she wiped the freezing slush from her skin and fiercely unlatched her yo-yo.

"Now, Buginette. Remember it's just a bit of fun," Chat said, feeling panicked as their roles were reversed and he became the stalked party instead of her, "There are kids watching down there!"

He let out a shriek as she lashed her yo-yo around him, pinning his arms to his waist and flicking her wrist so that he was suddenly hanging off the edge of the building, upside down. He glanced up just in time to watch his Lady stomp her foot against the rooftop with enough force to loosen the snow clinging to the slate tiles. He let out a muffled scream as the mini avalanche moved towards him, picking up speed...

To Chat's eternal annoyance, the latest Ladyblog video which consisted of him shivering and dripping in slush as the kids below rolled in the snow in fits of laughter quickly became the most popular post ever made on the site.

* * *

Can you guess my hometown has been screeching to a halt the last few days because of snow?


	3. What Is Personal Space? - Adrinette

**What Is Personal Space?**

"Um, Adrien?" Marinette asked, "Is everything, uh, okay?"

Adrien just gaped in response, her face gathered in front of him between his hands as his brow creased in concentration. He drew her face closer to his as his vision zoned in on the subtle change in her skin tone around her eyes. It was almost like a perfect line. There was no way. Surely there was another explanation…

"Adrien," Marinette squeaked quietly, alerting him to just how close he had gotten to her, "People are staring."

Face aflame over his sudden lack of tact, he dropped his fingers from her, mentally taking in every second of sensation as he catalogued just how soft and smooth her skin felt under his fencing callouses. His hasty retreat from her personal space gave him the perfect view of some of the crowd that had gathered behind them and with a quick glance around he realised there were even more surrounding them from the other sides as well. Most were openly staring, in confusion or amusement, although one or two pretended not to be looking. The whispered chatter was unmistakable though.

He quickly grabbed Marinette's wrist as he swivelled in place, gently tugging her along to follow him to the locker room. Eyes followed them, although he was grateful that the owners of said eyes remained behind as he approached his destination. Kagami caught his gaze as he passed her, one eyebrow raised, and lips pursed almost in annoyance, though her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief instead, confusing him to no end.

He pulled Marinette inside the room and towards his locker, pausing only to make sure the door was firmly closed behind them. Letting go of the dainty wrist in his grasp, he fiddled with the lock on the door, reaching inside for something before turning to face the stunned girl.

He placed the item in her hand, still outstretched from where he had let go of her, seemingly frozen in shock. "Adrien?" she asked, glancing down in confusion at the bottle of sunscreen he had handed her.

All his actions quickly caught up to him and Adrien felt himself heat up as his blush overtook his face, making the tips of his ears burn. "Um," he started, unsure how to continue, "you really need to wear some of that." His heart beat faster the longer she stared at him, wide-eyed and unsure and he was determined to explain as clearly as he could before his own nerves overpowered him. "I told you it was going to be a scorcher the other day, but you clearly still did our after school patrol without taking precautions."

She gasped audibly as the implications of his words sunk in. "What do you- I don't- I-" He cut her off with a gentle caress of his finger against the same skin he had examined a few minutes ago.

"You have mask tan lines, My Lady," he said, grinning.

* * *

From the 50 dialogue's prompt list:

"People are staring." would be cute for Adrienette!"


	4. Questions - Ladrien

**Questions**

"What did you just say?"

Adrien wasn't entirely sure what was happening right now. A moment ago, he had been so sure that this "date" was going well. He'd come up with a great excuse to invite Ladybug over to his room – she had saved him tons of times and he wanted to repay the favour. Honestly, he hadn't expected it to work but she had seemed utterly thrilled to take him up on the offer. They'd watched a movie and played some video games and all night the two of them had subtly been moving closer to one another on the sofa as they made small talk. But now, out of the blue – this.

"Um," he said, desperately trying to remember what he had just been speaking about, "I said my friend Marinette loves that flavour too. And that you two have a lot in common. I think you'd both get along great."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said," she told him, "You've mentioned her an awful lot tonight. You seem to know a lot about her."

"Um, yeah. Well…she's one of my friends." Adrien said, unsure why Ladybug seemed to think it strange that he would know things about a friend. He'd mentioned Nino and Alya too. Why was she fixating on Marinette?

"Right," she said, "What's Nino's favourite flavour of ice cream?"

He thought for a moment. It didn't come to him immediately, but he suddenly recalled the last time they had dessert at a stall. Andre hadn't been around and so they'd chosen flavours for themselves instead. "Mint choc chip," he told her.

Ladybug frowned for a moment at his response, her lips pursing and a wrinkle appearing between where her eyebrows would be if they weren't covered by her mask. "What's his favourite song?"

This line of questioning wasn't helping with Adrien's confusion at all. "Why do you want to-" He broke off as Ladybug raised her hand in the air in front of him, a universal gesture to wait. "He doesn't have a favourite," he said, "At least I don't think he does."

"Oh, I'm sure he does," Ladybug added with a small, knowing smile, "Do you know his favourite movie? Or what pet he'd like to have? Does he have a back-up career if DJing doesn't work out?"

"Um, I could take educated guesses," he said, "but I don't know everything about him, even if he is my best friend. I do know his favourite movie changes a lot."

"Okay," the spotted heroine said, seemingly placated for a moment. Adrien sighed internally before he noticed the glint in her eye, the one she usually wore during battle when a plan was about to come together. He gulped. "What's Marinette's favourite movie?" she asked him.

"Before I Fall," he answered automatically, "although she says the book was better."

Ladybug's smile grew. "And her career ideas?"

"Fashion designer, obviously. But she says she'd like to do interior design if that doesn't go the way she hopes." Hadn't he already mentioned that earlier when he was telling her how well the two of them would get on? He'd thought Ladybug was far too creative not to have considered these kinds of things herself at some point.

Ladybug didn't appear to be finding any of the current conversation strange at all. In fact, she looked to him like she was actively enjoying it. "What pet does she want?" she asked.

"A hamster. Just like I do," he told her, voice flattening as he became tired of the constant questions.

"Wait, you do!?" she asked, surprise evident in her tone, "Wait. No. Later." She physically shook her head as she seemed to be directing her last words at herself. Turning to face him completely, Ladybug glanced down at their hands as she intertwined her fingers with his. His heart jumped into his throat and he realised the air felt far too thin all of a sudden.

"You seem to know an awful lot more about Marinette than you do your best friend," she said. His mind was only half listening, half concentrating on the heat radiating from the skin beneath her suit where their fingers touched. "And you've mentioned her _**a lot**_ tonight."

"Yeah…?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes before leaning forward "How do you know this stuff about her?"

"I guess…she told me?" There was an upwards inflection at the end of his sentence as Adrien realised he wasn't entirely sure where he'd discovered this information. It all must have come up at some point for him to know it. It didn't make sense otherwise..

Ladybug giggled, her smile blinding and infectious. "I'm going to bet she didn't," she said, "I think you noticed it all on your own. Because…it seems to me…you're in love with her."

"What!?" Adrien's eyes widened at her words, stinging after a moment when he realised he had completely stopped blinking in his shock. "I can't- I'm not…in love with Marinette."

"You should probably give her a call when you work this all out," Ladybug said, dropping his fingers and rising from the couch. She made her way to his window as he continued to gape at the place she had just vacated. It was just as she latched her yo-yo to a building some distance away from the mansion that he managed to come to his senses and follow. Seeing him move towards her, she turned to address him one final time before disappearing into the darkened evening. "I think it's great that you love her enough to learn everything about her. Especially considering you didn't know you were doing it."

Her parting words and the accompanying giggle rang through his head for several minutes after she had left. Slowly he lowered himself back to his couch as his mind raced. So, Ladybug thought he loved Marinette. But did she have to look so damn _**happy**_ about it?

* * *

From 50 Dialogue Prompts

"you're in love with her" with ladrien. Ladybug says this to adrien, talking about marinette plsss❤️❤️❤️"


	5. Practice - MariChat

**Practice**

She stared in disbelief at the silhouette outlined at her skylight. There was no denying the cat ears against the moonlight outside that told her exactly who was hovering over her bed at ten at night, no matter how much she wanted to. She wasn't ready for this yet, she still hadn't gotten over the embarrassment she absolutely refused to admit to from last time he'd been here.

Sighing in resignation, she raised herself to a standing position on her mattress, reaching up to unlatch the window so he could come inside, an invitation he took immediately. Shivering, she closed the window again before returning to her bed and pulling the covers over herself to warm up.

"What is it Chat Noir?" she asked, hoping against all hope he wouldn't bring up the elephant in the room.

"I need to talk to you about what happened last time," he blurted, no preamble of any kind but a fierce blush adorning his face beneath his mask.

She groaned loudly. This is exactly what she'd been afraid of. She didn't want their friendship to be weird now just because she'd proposed a stupid agreement she should have remained too flustered to ever bring up with him.

Chat had been visiting her for a few months now, ever since they had both admitted they were heartbroken by their crushes just before Glaciator. As a result, they often spoke about their crushes – Chat openly and Marinette with only a thread more secrecy. She often told him plenty that he could easily use to work out who she liked if he wanted to, but she deliberately left Adrien's name out of the equation for fear he would think her love some kind of fanatic celebrity attraction.

Talk of specific crushes had quickly morphed into previous crushes, how crushes and relationships were portrayed on TV and -eventually- any experience, or lack thereof, the two had. She'd been quietly surprised to find out that Chat's first kiss had been when she had tried to break him free of Dark Cupid's control. It was a kiss she didn't count herself due to the circumstances, but Chat had seemed far more upset by something else.

"What if I wasn't any good at kissing?" he had asked her, "What if she's home right now, laughing at me?"

She had raised her eyebrows at him in amused disbelief. "I seriously doubt that. Besides, weren't you trying to kill her? I'm sure any kissing -good or bad- was not considered as your actual skill level."

"I guess," he had said, a slight whine to his voice, "I just wish I could remember so I knew for sure. Or that I had the guts to ask her about it. I'm just worried that…nah it's stupid."

"No stupider than the rest of this conversation. Go on."

"I'm worried that when I next get the opportunity to kiss someone I like, whether it's her or someone else-"

"Thinking realistically, I see," she smirked.

"Ha-ha. I just don't want to be bad at it. I wish there was a way to practice without actually jeopardising anything with someone, you know?"

She had been an idiot to suggest it really. It was a recipe for disaster, that was clear for anyone to see. But she could hardly tell him the kiss hadn't been all that bad and this way she could make him feel better without risking her identity or his feelings.

It was meant to be one kiss. Just a single kiss she could tell him was good and move on from, but he'd wanted real feedback and kissing wasn't something she was familiar with either, so she'd been unsure what to tell him. One kiss had turned into two as they tried to decide what worked for each other and explain it and then three as they adapted, and four…

It had been well over two hours since their first awkward press of lips when they realised they had pushed forward into using tongue, bodies pressed against each other on her bed, hands buried in hair.

There had been an uncomfortable extraction of limbs and Chat had left far more embarrassed looking than she felt, a feat of its own.

"I thought we agreed it was stupid and that we never should have done it," she told him, her mind returning to the present moment and the super-powered teenage boy kneeling in front of her.

"We said that. I dunno if we really agreed though," he said, his eyes boring into hers before dropping to her lips hungrily. "I still remember the way you taste, you know. It was so much better than anything I could have ever imagined."

She squeaked in response, his gaze intense enough that it would be frightening on anyone else. But somehow, the fact that he was Chat completely negated the rest of it. The way he was in her room, on her bed, late at night and admitting that he wanted to kiss her never made her fear for her safety once.

He continued to speak from his place on her mattress, never intruding further into her space as he watched her. "I'm glad you suggested what you did. I might never have realised that I liked you otherwise-" -she gasped at his blatant admission- "-and…and it doesn't matter how you feel. I think I just needed to realise it. Regardless of how things work out."

They stared at one another in silence for a moment and Marinette watched his face slip from focused to passive and finally worried at the continued silence.

"Although, I really would like to know how you feel anyway," he said with a slight edge in his voice.

"I like someone else as well," she told him.

"So do I," he said, his eyes lighting up with hope at her chosen words.

"What if Ladybug changes her mind and suddenly likes you?" she asked, suspicion evident in her expression.

"Then she'll have to deal with the fact that _I_ like someone else for a change."

Her eyes moved around the room for a moment, unsure of her own heart before she finally sent a nervous smile in his direction. "Then get over here and kiss m-"

She had barely voiced her request when he obeyed grinning the entire time.

* * *

From 50 Dialogue Prompts

"44: "I still remember the way you taste." (for marichat...I was going to ask for something tamer although you still could make this tame, but then my marichat trash loving soul saw this and im sorry)"


	6. Plans - LadyNoir - Post-Reveal

**Plans**

"Why My Lady, you're looking particularly lovely tonight," Chat Noir purred as he dropped to the rooftop next to her.

She turned her head to face him, trying desperately to hide her nervousness behind a slight smirk. "Someone's in a good mood," she said, a slight pitch to her voice. She knew she was being ridiculous. He was still the same Chat he'd always been. But since an accidental reveal on Monday, Ladybug had felt very on edge around Chat for the past couple of days.

The two of them had found themselves stuck together by the wrists by the latest akuma and Chat's cataclysm had only broken the first layer of the stiff gunk before they'd discovered there were more layers to it. With Chat Noir stuck to her and his timer running down, she'd panicked and called for lucky charm to try to finish the fight quickly.

Only the Lucky Charm had turned out to be a stick of incense, indicating she should visit Master Fu to recruit another ally to the fight. They'd raced there as quickly as they could but there just hadn't been enough time. Chat had become Adrien Agreste right there in front of her and the Master and she'd spent so long just…staring, mouth gaping like a fish of some kind that her own transformation had woven away also. Adrien had recovered significantly faster and recapped everything to Master Fu while Marinette took the spare moment to shake herself free of her disbelief. Temporarily putting her freak-out aside, they'd suited up again and taken the Fox miraculous to Alya ("Alya!? Is every hero someone I know!?") and with her help distracting the akuma, they'd set everything right again.

Everything but their identities.

And now Marinette was hyper aware of every coy look and flirty remark that Chat had ever sent her while the two of them were suited up. When he was just Chat, it hadn't been an issue. Chat liked Ladybug but she liked someone else. Simple. He even knew she liked someone else. He might have been curious about how things might have been if she didn't like someone else at times, but he had never full-blown disregarded her feelings. But he had never completed stopped flirting with her either.

And there was a part of her, no matter how happy it was, that was unnerved by the fact that Chat Noir _still_ flirted with her now. She'd avoided him as much as she could conceivably get away with for the last two days but another akuma earlier today had forced her hand and of course, tonight was her patrol night, that _of course,_ he had shown up to. The whole time they'd fought earlier he'd laced in just as many of his usual comments and double-edged winks and here he was now, telling her she looked lovely. But, to Chat she was no longer just the mysterious super-heroine he saw only for akuma attacks and patrols; she was now also his classmate - his friend. And Chat still seemed to want her even though she was Marinette.

And Chat was Adrien. _Adrien_ wanted her. The boy she loved _wanted_ her.

Said boy raised a brow (well, his mask) at her as he approached, his strides languid and relaxed yet somehow still giving the impression of a stalking predator as he circled around her closer and closer each time. "Why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" he asked her as he slung his extended baton over his shoulders before moving out of sight again, "It's a beautiful night, I have gorgeous company and wonderful plans for tomorrow."

She blushed heavily and made herself concentrate more on his last statement to avoid having a meltdown over any others he may have made. She frowned slightly as she searched her mind for any recollection of what might be happening tomorrow that he might be talking about - but ultimately came up blank. Tomorrow was just another school day as far as she could remember.

"Plans?"

He angled his face to send her a satisfied smirk as he continued to spiral his way towards her and Ladybug found herself turning on the spot so her eyes could track his progress.

"Yeah, plans," he said with extremely fake nonchalance, "Can you keep a secret?"

She nodded that she could, not trusting herself to speak, and seeing her response, he finally came to a stop, a mere foot or so or distance left between them. She tried desperately not to visibly gasp for air when he smirked sinfully at her.

"There's a girl at school. And tomorrow, I'm going to ask her on a date."

Failing miserably on the air issue, Ladybug found herself spluttering as she choked - her lungs not quite ready for such a large intake of oxygen. But as obvious as Chat was being, she refused to let herself jump to conclusions. She'd done that in the past and been burned badly after all. "You seem pretty confident," she croaked out.

He grinned, and she was pretty sure it could rival the sun. Honestly, it was so unfair for Chat to get to radiate Adrien's innocent joy while still suited up in full, wicked-thought-inducing leather. "Oh, I am," he said, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "I have it on good authority that she'll be over the moon." Leaning back just as suddenly as he'd moved in, he made his way to the edge of the rooftop, backing closer to a sheer drop with every step he took. Without looking, he jumped up to the lip of the wall lining the building. "I'm sure you must know the girl's best friend, Ladybug? After all, she does write the original blog dedicated to you. Alya Césaire?"

She stared, dumbfounded as he confirmed all her sneaking suspicions and deepest hopes with a cheeky grin and a light tone of voice. Her eyes burned as she forgot to blink, her chest ached as she held her breathe again and her voice squeaked as words completely failed her. And just as she was contemplating whether she should say something or collapse on the spot, he spoke again.

"Hey, blow a kiss my way for good luck, will ya?"

And then she watched as he fell backwards over the roof and out of sight, catching himself with his baton and flying back up into view as he jumped away, grinning the whole time.

* * *

" blow a kiss my way for good luck. " + Ladynoir?


End file.
